the right ways to show love?
by Skittlesdapimp
Summary: "Wahhh! That huuuuurtsssss datebayyyoooooo! Stupid teme you broke my arm owwie I think my leg too" naruto said his arm bent abnormally and his leg throbbed painfully "sasuke you bastard get your tomato eating ass off its crushing me" naruto yelled to an unconscious sasuke that had fallen off a fight of stairs from a massive nose bleed crushing a distracted naruto
1. Chapter 1

********Authors Note******

Hey there guys this is my first story so be nice to me!

I ask NO bashing what so ever my weak writer's heart won't take it

Paring sasuhina and slight gaahina

I do not own any of the Naruto character I would love to... any who let the story begin!

Oh an excuse my horrible spelling AND alittle OCC I tried to make sasuke more into character I'm sorry

The Right Ways to Show Love?

Chapter 1: step 1 trip her in the hall way to grab her attention

No bashing!

No bashing I warn you!

An unmanly screech was heard through out the halls of the prestigious school konoha academy and this how it all began….

"Wahhh! That huuuuurtsssss datebayyyoooooo! Stupid teme you broke my arm oww I think my leg too" naruto said his arm bent abnormally and his leg throbbed painfully

"teme you bastard get your tomato eating ass off me its crushing me" naruto yelled to an unconscious sasuke that had fallen off a fight of stairs from a massive nose bleed crushing a distracted naruto in the process the cause of this calamity the bunny chonie wearing the shyest and meekest girl in school hinata hyuga

It all began when the uchiha tried to make a move on the meek little hyuga and it was all part of an elaborate plan called get the hyuga to fall for the gorgeous, sexy, smart and hottest boy in school the uchiha sasuke

The first step to his foolproof and brilliant plan was step: 1 trip her in the hallway to get her attention which in retrospect wasn't a very good plan

He saw the bluenette coming through the crowded hall ways and waited near the stairs next to his locker as he readied him self to put his plan into action the girl finally came in "tripping distance" and tripped her "ooops" sasuke said loudly and watched as hinatas body was caught by every ones best friend… the floor

The girl squeaked as she fell to the floor every thing happed slow motion at least for sasuke that is and poor hinata's body reunited with floor her skirt had fluttered up when she fell , sasuke along with everyone in the hallway was able to see her pink bunny chonies (panties) that happened to say the days of the week written on it and today's day had Thursday written in big letter along the tush and then there was silence

"Damm it its Thursday! and here I thought I was Friday flip the chick over to see if it has the number too cuz I don't know that either" some random boy said a he broke silence sasuke felt his face grow warm and his vision became blurry and blood trickled down his nose and fell of the flight of stairs hitting an oblivious and distracted naruto that was coming up the stairs

Shikamaru blushed and muttered how troublesome, choji dropped his chips on the floor, kiba got a nose bleed, shino remained his stoic self, neji ran to aid his cousin who had passed out on the floor from embarrassment, ino commented how hinata should have worn a thong cuz those panties were so out of style, ten ten had face palmed herself at the blond's comment, sakura had ran to aid naruto and sasuke, sai took out his sketch pad to draw hinatas panties saying how in would make a great addition to his art work , and finally lee shouted with enthusiasm "hinata were did you get such youthful panties I must know!"

Some of the teachers had come out of the office to see what was the ruckus about like kakashi who had put away his icha icha book and looked at the scene with amusement; gai commented how great it was to be youthful tsunade who had been showing the suna siblings around.

"enough!" tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs "everyone get to class or you will get detention for a week!" all the kids ran in panick to their classrooms.

"Man this school is great "laughed kankuro "cant wait to spend the semester here"

"What a show poor hinata that gotta suck" commented temari and gaara remained quiet as usual


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys I'm sorry for updating so late! I want to thank the people that have read my story and for the positive reviews I have gotten

I tried my best to put comas as some one asked me to but alas I am very bad when it comes down grammar and I'm sorry if I have any spelling mistakes

I do have a Valentine's Day fic for this it's the next chapter; I will try to update it by tomorrow if I get the inspiration if not later

PS: the reason why I didn't update was because I had no inspiration :/

Thanks for reading yours truly: skittelsdapimp :D

The Right Ways to Show Love Plan 2: take away her bento to get her attention

Shikamaru knew he should have stayed at home today, but NOOOOOO! His mother had to yank him out of his bed by the hair and grabbed him like she was yanking a beetroot of the ground.

He knew his mother did not approve of his passionate relationship with his bed but that didn't stop him running back to his true love of course. The old hag was just jealous!

And after his mother kicked him out of the house with no breakfast of course, he looked up at the sky in this fine morning and saw Mother Nature flipping him off in the clouds; this was going to be one hell of a day he thought.

And now here he was at lunchtime being woken up when felt his frame pelt by rice and other lovely food items. What really woke him up was the lunch box that hit him square in the eye.

In away that it screamed did you have a good nap my good sir, well I'm here to deliver a can of ass woopin, who he felt sorry for about know was the meek little hyugan that had fallen in the lap of who everybody believed would become a future criminal that terrorize the streets of konoha, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara emotionlessly stared at hinata but to everyone including hinata it looked like a glare that said if you don't get off me imma shank you, your family, shave your cat, and then eat him.

Rumor had it that gaara ate cats but the fact was later disproved when temari screamed at the top of her lungs that her brothers did not feast upon the feline species. And so gaara's body went rigid mainly because he had never had contact with a female that wasn't his psychotic sister.

He saw how the bluenette turned an odd shade of red that rivaled his own hair, her big lavender orbs turning the size of diner plates and her body going rigid as she realized were she had landed. Then at that moment the room went silent the students murmuring nervously and were getting ready to bury one of their own. Because of course everyone knew that gaara would kill anyone that destroyed his peace and they knew the weak girl was going to die in the hands of the green eyed beast and it was not sakura that was doing the butchering today.

Kyaaaaa! Hinata screamed and proceeded to head butt the red head in her daze and everyone gasp at her bold act. She had hit so hard that the back of his head had collided with the wall making a huge dent and chipping off some of the paint.

The hit had stunned gaara for a few seconds and in the momentum he had stood up and grabbed the lavender eyed hyuga by the arm but quickly let go as it had been burnt when he felt his had tingling sensation he grabbed her arm.

With a sickening thud the fragile bluenette's body was reunited with everyone's best friend the floor taking shikamaru with her since she had hit also in the process.

*uuuuuuuuuhhhhh! The class chorused, *

"that looked like it hurt like a BI-" a guy commented but was interrupted by the loud blond that had entered the room

"man teme, you turd! Did ya really have to throw my cup ramen out the window, I mean do you know how hard it is to walk in these shitty crutches!" naruto protested and he paused

Oh sh*t, gaara did you kill hinata! he yelled "omygosh neji is gonna freak when he hears this"

Naruto then looked at sasuke "this all your fault teme! if you wouldn't have been such a B*tch and would have brought your lunch this wouldn't have been happening"

"Shut up naruto" sasuke growled in the inside sasuke was a mess with his "genius plan" he had just hurt and possibly killed his future babymama. This wasn't supposed to go this way he thought

Sasuke attention was grabbed when he saw the red head approaching hinata. "what are you doing" the onix haired beauty growled and slapped gaara's hand away from hinata's body.

"cleaning the mess you've made uchiha after all this is your fault" gaara stated calmly

Sasuke's angered boiled "hes does have a point teme" naruto stated

"shut up naruto, nobody asked for your opinion you idiot" sasuke retorted

Gaara carefully picked up hinata bridal style as and told sasuke to carry shikamaru to the infirmary. On the way sasuke pondered on what when wrong with his plan

_Flash back_

_sasuke quietly observed hinata as she took out her lunch. ok sasuke thought this it, go up to her and play it cool and talk to her._

_today was the day sasuke was going to make his move once again after his previous fail A.K.A plan trip her in the hall way to get her attention was a total fail. "good thing naruto was there to break my fall "he thought and continued to make his way up to hinata_

_sasuke started to get more nervous as he got closer to hinata desk "crap what am i gonna do once i get there" the raven haired boy thought. when he looked up and saw hinata grab her lunch and nervously walk towards naruto who was having trouble eating his ramen since he had hurt his ramen eating arm during a certain incident_

_na-naruto-kun do- do you need help hinata muttered_

_"what! what did you say hinata, i didnt hear what you just said speak louder" the blond said_

_"I- i said if you ne-needed help be-because you're having a hard time eating may-maybe i could help you" hinata starmered and talked a liitle bit more loudly so the blond could hear her blush intesifying on her face_

_"oh thats what you said, i was gonna ask sakura-chan to help me but she's not here thanks" he said giving her a dashing smile_

_sasuke watched jelously as hinata was about to feed naruto "thats supposed to be me" he thought and gritted his teeth. suddenly he decided to do what sasuke's do best and thats act like a total asshole towards your idiot best friend_

_sasuke walked towards the couple and snached naruto's chopsticks and cupramen out of hinata's hand and threw it out the window "my ramen!" naruto screech and tried to run as fast a he could with his crutches to save his beloved ramen. _

_then sasuke proceeded to grab hinata's lunch and began to walk away_

_"ahh uchiha-san tha- thats my lunch" hinata muttered _

_"so" sasuke shrugged and grabbed an oringi out of her bento and began eating it her lunch was extrodinary he inwardly commented and began to daydream about hinata cooking for him and his future children running around _

_"we-well give it back" hinata yelled in a burst of courage that brought back the uchiha out his reverie_

_"and if i dont want to" sasuke smirked as he dared her _

_"then i-i will do this!" started yank her bento off the uchiha's hand but his grip only grew tighter _

_"let go uchiha-san!" hinata said as she pulled even harder _

_"please"she pleaded sasuke let go not wanting to upset his love but when he let go hinata was still pulling and she fell back towards gaara and the rest was history_

_End of flash back_

sasuke shrugged i dont understand my plan was flawless uchihas never fail. when they got to the infermary shizune was not there to tend to shikamaru and hinata's injuries so sasuke decided to throw the nara in a radom bed and that when hinata woke up

"Gomen sabaku-san because of me you're hurt"hinata stated sadly and bowed her head. gaara didn't know how to confort the poor girl so he just stayed silent

"ah we should take care that wound sabaku-san" hinata smiled sweetly and pulled gaara toward one of the infermary beds and made him sit. hinata leaned towards gaara to take better look at his wound their faces coming closer.

a lavender scent intoxcicated gaara's senses as hinata body came closer to him, he saw from his peripheral vision uchiha becominf tense, jelousy pouring out in waves. hinata pulled away sudenly and pulled out a small container from her coat pocket.

hinata dabbed a small amount of her homemade remedie on gaara's cut and covered it bandaid and kissed the cut oh his forehead out of habit when she tended to hanabi's wounds she always kissed them

"i-i- im sorry i d-didnt meant to do that im -so-sorry " hinata squeaked her blush increasing tenfold. gaara was in shock nobody had ever kissed not after he was born that his mother had kiss him, at least that's what he saw in one of the pictures he had found.

feeling the uchiha's glare on him he decided get revenge on the uchiha for causing so much trouble and do something that would never do. he stood up from the bed walked towards the flustered girl and kissed the bruise that was on hinata's forehead that she had gotten when she had headbutted him and then he walked away.

Eeek! hinata squeaked becoming redder and her vision becoming blurry sudenly she decided that fainting wasn't such a bad habit after all. and it was then that gaara decided that the hyuga tasted sweet and ponder if her lips would taste even sweeter than her skin. and it also was then that sasuke decided that gaara was more dangerous that he thought and that if hinata didnt not want to become his girlfriends he was going to force her that would be his next plan.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FORCE HER TO BECOME YOUR GIRLFRIEND and Steal her from the love of her life tarzan style**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**this took for-eva to write yous darn better appreciate it, until next time **

**YOURS TRULY: SKITTLESDAPIMP **


End file.
